


Why couldn't you admit you were wrong?

by happyandalone



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, I kinda got out of my slump, M/M, Post CACW, Sad, Steve POV, This isn't happy, but I wrote it so whatever, not really spoilers?, or good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyandalone/pseuds/happyandalone





	Why couldn't you admit you were wrong?

His eyes.  
They're the only thing you see when you close your own.  
Pain where they once held love, defeat where there once was defiance.  
You did that.  
You took that defiance, took that light.  
You can't help but think about how you broke him, how he must hurt as badly as you have since you left.  
Some part of you wants to go back, grovel, plead, tell him you still love him.  
The logical part of you knows none of that matters now.  
Because you broke him.  
And in doing that, you broke yourself.


End file.
